


Are you the one?

by CallmeVee



Series: Stemily Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, sorry for being late?, stemily week day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Finding who your soulmate is based on the hobby you acquire on your 18th birthday can be hard if you're clueless af. But what if a joke can offer a whole new perspective?Or, a weird Stemily soulmate AU





	Are you the one?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I'm so sorry for being late! I've been opening and closing the doc for the past month without a clue on how to continue it. But apparently I've been blessed today so here it is! FINALLY! Hope you enjoy this one, guys.

Skating? Really? That’s what her soulmate did for fun? Couldn’t it be painting or something that didn’t imply getting her body covered with bruises and scratches? For fuck’s sake, those bitches hurt like hell – some more than others but the point is, Stacie was lucky she didn’t want to be a model; otherwise, she should be rich to cover all her marks with foundation.

 

“You should quit it, Conrad. It’s been 84 years and you still can’t dominate a skate,” Fat Amy bugged her as she walked her way out.

“Shut up, Amy. You couldn’t avoid going face-to-floor either,” Stacie snapped as she applied antiseptic on her newest scratch. “Besides, it’s not my fault my soulmate is some dumbass playing to be Tony Hawk.”

“What if he is, though? Wouldn’t that be exciting?” Amy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

“Amy, I thought you knew me by now. Not even Robert Downey Jr. could make me 0.0001% straight. Besides, bold of you to assume is a _he_.”

“Cool. Can I have him, then? Great!” The blonde high-fived her belly before leaving her alone.

_“Weirdo,”_ Stacie mumbled for herself.

 

It’s been 3 years since - at age of 18 - she found out her soulmate’s hobby was skateboarding. 3 years since no matter how great of a dancer she was, she couldn’t coordinate her movements with the stupid board. How could it be so hard? All she needed to do was to jump at time and do some flips and shit, dammit. It shouldn’t be that difficult for someone that could practically nail a freestyle dance competition.

But then here she was. Some great imitation of Bambi, whenever she tried to skate.

 

She totally envied Emily - the new Bella - as she seemed so great with the damn board. The girl could totally nail a 360º flip and land perfectly. Countless were the times in where she’d just sit outside and watch her be so naturally in her element. Eyes never leaving the young girl’s body as she tried to decipher every little detail that could help her. 

 

“Liking what you see?” Emily shouted to her bringing her back to reality.

“You wish,” Stacie followed her moves as Emily made her way to where she was sitting.

“Why ya looking at me like I’m a candy, then?” Emily raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

“First, you’re much more than a ‘candy’,” Stacie added the quotation mark. “And I’m just trying to learn how you do it,” She pointed to the skate at their feet.

“Skating?” the young brunette asked laughing. “I just move with the flow,” she shrugged.

“You make it seem so easy, though. You have no idea how much I’ve tried to get a fucking flip right,” A bitter laugh escaped Stacie’s lips.

“Not your own hobby?” Emily asked curiously.

“God no. 3 years and I keep landing on my butt whenever I try,” she couldn’t avoid rolling her eyes at Emily’s laugh. “Not funny, Junk.”

“Yes funny. I think you should be casted to Bambi’s live-action movie,” Emily laughed harder when Stacie shoved her –not necessarily in a playful way.

“You’re mean,” Stacie said before the two of them settled in a comfortable silence.

 

A silence that threw Emily back to her own - foreign - hobby. She’d turned 18 a few months back and all she could think about sometimes was physics. She could’ve used this back in her high school days.

 

“Stop laughing,” Stacie mumbled upset when Emily let out a laugh.

“I’m not laughing at you, Legs.”

“We’re the almost the same height. You can call me that,” Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Do you prefer me to call you Bambi?” Emily could help but laugh harder at Stacie’s shocked face. “I’m sorry. Please don’t go,” she grabbed Stacie’s wrist to make her stay.

“You’re making fun of me, Junk. I’m not staying-“

“Please,” Emily almost pleaded. “Let me buy you an ice cream?”

“But no more jokes about me,” Stacie extended her hand to which Emily happily accepted.

“No more jokes,” and she was sure the smile on Stacie’s face was something she could never get tired of.

 

Now that she thought about it, she’d never stopped to actually look at the girl in front of her before. She knew Stacie was a hell of a nerd with the extra adding of a hot body. But in a deeper examination, she now could see some little things about the brunette that made her insides feel something.

 

“So, what’s your foreign hobby?” Stacie asked after a few long minutes.

“Physics. I don’t really know much about it since I was never a fan of it. But I should admit some things are interesting,” Emily conceded with a smile.

“Oh god, I’d love to have an academic hobby instead of a way to attempt to my own death.”

“Oh, come on. I’ll tutor you,” Emily laughed at Stacie’s choice of words.

“For real?” Stacie stopped and Emily felt herself being stopped too by their joined hands.

Staring at the hope in those green eyes and the megawatt smile on Stacie’s face, Emily couldn’t help but nod frantically. “Yes.”

“Great!” Stacie chirped and Emily swore her heart jumped at Stacie’s sudden happiness.

 

Emily let herself be dragged along since her mind refused to pay attention to her surroundings. Her focus was on trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat and to decipher the feeling that was taking over her just then. To say her brain was about to melt was an understatement.

 

“Em,” Stacie squeezed her hand to bring her back to reality. “You okay?”

“Yes, sorry. What were you saying?” Emily wondered how many times Stacie had to call her name. This was some crap.

“I asked if you had narrowed down who could be your soulmate,” Stacie offered.

“Umm… not really. The only person I know who is a freak about physics is you,” Emily shrugged it off.

“Funny. What if we’re each other’s soulmate?” Stacie joked laughing and Emily had to push the sudden thought that appeared away.

“Can you imagine?” was all she could say without her voice shaking.

 

Oh god, could Stacie be her soulmate? Like… actually being the person she’d share her whole life with? Not that she’d be sad about it or anything, but she knew that Stacie was way out her league. And it certainly didn’t mean Stacie had to feel the same. After all, there were cases where both soulmates were just friend and they embraced the fact happily… Ah shit, she was screwed.


End file.
